The Gardener of Men
Background With Neloth's help, I gained access to the Black Book in Nchardak. Now to read it and learn more of Miraak's knowledge. Walkthrough This quest begins after retrieving the Black Book from Nchardak with Neloth in the previous quest "The Path of Knowledge". Read the Black Book in the Nchardak Reading Room to enter the realm of Apocrypha. Upon reading the book, Neloth parts with "Oh good. Be sure to say hello to Hermaeus Mora from me if you see him." Once in Apocrypha, walk forward and activate the scrye and walk through the revolving tunnel. Activate another scyre and step back onto the moving tunnel to access a large book on the west side of this area. The book acts as a door to Chapter II. Chapter II Follow the tunnel to the end and activate the scrye. This unfolds the tunnel to reveal a larger room where Seekers and a Lurker will attack. Defeat them and activate another acyre on the east side of the room under a Font of Magicka. It opens the adjacent gate. Walk up the stairs and into Chapter III. Chapter III Follow the pathway around and up the several sets of stairs. Defeat any Seekers on the way. At the top wait for the revolving tunnel to line up and step into it. Walk through and activate the scyre to open the gate ahead. Defeat the Seeker inside and exit the tunnel via a folding bridge with a Lurker at the other side. Head on until another scyre is reached. Activate it and open the gate ahead to enter a circular room with a pool in the middle. Dodge the whipping tentacle and head into the next section inhabited with more Seekers. Defeat them and enter Chapter IV at the end on the tunnel. Chapter IV In this final chapter walk ahead and activate the scyre to unfold a large housing chamber where the Epistolary Acumen is held. Hermasus Mora will appear as a mass of tentacles: "Well done, my champion. Your journey towards enlightenment has finally led you here, to my realm, as I know it would." *'What do you want of me this time?:' "You have entered my realm. You have sought out the forbidden knowledge that only one other has obtained. Like Miraak before you. You are Dragonborn, like Miraak before you. A seeker of knowledge and power." *'What do you want of me, my lord?:' "Your progress since obtaining my Oghma Infinium has been rapid. And now, I find you here, following in my servant Miraak's footsteps. You also are Dragonborn. You also seek to learn how to bend the world to your will." Next the following set of choices is available: *'Yes, I came here to learn Miraak's secrets:' "All that he know he learned from me. *'I won't serve you, monster. I just want to defeat Miraak:' "You will serve me, willing or not. All who seek after the secrets of the world are my servants." *'I dont need your help. I'll learn Miraak's secrets on my own:' "No look around. You have done nothing here on your own. You could spend a hundred lifetimes searching my library, and you will never find what you seek." *'Tell me what you want my lord, and I will bring it to you:' "You please me champion. Your loyalty will be richly rewarded. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library." "I know that you want: to use you power as Dragonborn to bend the world to your will. Here the is the knowledge you need, although you did not know you needed it. The second Word of Power. Use it to bend the will of mortals to your purpose.But this is not enough. Miraak know the final Word of Power. Without that, you cannot hope to surpass him. Miraak served me well, and was rewarded, I can grant you the same power the wields, but all knowledge has its price." Next the following set of choices is available: Tell me what you wan't my lord, and I will bring it to you: "You please me champion. Your loyalty will be richly rewarded. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library." So what's your price for the final Word of Power?: "Knowledge for knowledge. The Skaal have withheld their secrets from me for many long years. The time has come for this knowledge to be added to my library." Why do I need this Word of Power to defeat Miraak?: "Even dragons submit to Miraak's Voice. Without that power, you cannot face him. So say I, Hermaeus Mora, master of the Tides of fate." Isn't Miraak your ally? Why help me defeat him?: "He has served me long and well. But he grows restless under my guidance. His desire to return to your world will spread my influence more widely. But it will also set him free from my direct control. It may be time to replace him with a more loyal servant. One who still appreciates the gifts I have to offer." Next the following set of choices is available: *'I will talk to the Skaal and bring you their secrets:' "I know you will. And then I will give you the knowledge that you seek." *'I will do as you command, my lord:' "Yes, I know. And then Miraak's power will be yours as well." *'What if the Skaal refuse to give up their secrets?:' "My servant Miraak would have found a way to bring me what I want. So will you if you wish to surpass him." *'How do I know I can trust you, demon?:' "My word is as true as fate, as inevitable as destiny. Bring we what I want, and I will give you what you seek." "Send the Skaal shaman to me. He holds the secrets that will be mine." Return to Solstheim After the conversation is over, read the book to return to Solstheim. Neloth will approach and ask: "What happened? What did you see? Different people have very different experiences when reading these books." *'I talked to Hermaeus Mora:' "You're still acting suprisingly sane, too. What did he have to say? He must have wanted something from you." *'I learned the second Word of the Bend Will shout:' "No wonder the Dwemer were so interested in that book. It was indeed one that Miraak used to advance his power as Dragonborn. But I assume there's some bad news? It would be unlike Hermaeus Mora to allow anyone to gain such knowledge without exacting a price." He wants the "secrets of the Skaal" in exchange for teaching me the third word: "Hmph. What secrets could they have worth keeping from old Mora? Sounds like a bargin to me. Hermaeus Mora learns some fascinating new ways to skin a horker and you become the second most powerful Dragonborn that ever lived. '' ''Well that gives me a lot to think about. I need to get back to Tel Mithryn. I have some ideas about how to loacte more of these Black Books..." Exit Nchardak to discover Miraak has sent a Dragon named Krosulhah to attack. He hovers above the ruins and bellows:'' "Miraak has commanded your death. So it shall be."'' before attacking. Defeat him and head to the Skaal Village and speak to Storn Crag-Strider. Skaal Village Skorn can be found meditating outside his hut. Ask him about the secrets of the Skaal. I spoke to Hermaeus Mora. He asked for the "secrets of the Skaal.": "Hermaeus Mora... old Herma-Mora himself. So he is the source of Miraak's power. Of course. We have many tales of Herma-Mora trying to trick us into giving up our secrets to him. And now he comes again for what we have long kept from him." He said it's the only way he'll teach me the final Word of Miraak's Shout: "So it falls to me to be the one to give up the secrets to our ancient enemy. I do not know if I have the strength to face him. The Tree Stone is still corrupted... the land is still out of balance. But with the other five restored... it may be enough. It will have to do. You mean you'll give him what he wants?: "Yes. The Skaal also tell of the day when we must finally give up our secrets. When Hermaeus Mora finally wins. As shaman, it is my duty to guard these secrets, but also to decide when it is necessary to give them up. I believe that time is now. If I am wrong, may my ancestors forgive. Give me the book. I will read it and speak to old Herma-Mora himself. I will make sure he lives up to his part of the bargin." I hope you know what you're doing. (Give book): "That is my hope as well. I am trusting you will make this sacrifice worthwhile." After a discussion of the secrets of the Skaal, Storn will take the Black Book. Frea will plea with him not to go ahead. Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever ther foul master of this book has in store for me." He will then open the book and begin to read it. Suddenly the book will begin to float and tentacles will appear from the pages and impale Skorn. Hermaeus Mora appears as a mass of floating tentacles and gloats: Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delievered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak." Storn: "Nooo..." Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delievered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." you and speak to Hermaeus Mora himself, stating he will give the secrets to Mora and ensure you receive the knowledge required. In the end Mora will kill Storn and you will receive the final word of power to complete "Bend Will", and Frea tells you to go and defeat Miraak. Immediately following the conversation unlock the final word in "Bend Will" and you will be prompted to read one of the black books called, "Waking Dreams". Trivia Journal Appearances * Bugs On XBOX 360, one may have to stand on the Black Book in order to activate the perk selection. Sometimes after presenting Storn with the black book, the objective may change to "wait for Storn to read the book", but he doesnt read it. Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests